yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 5 Episode 15: Great Expectations
'Going Home' -After Dante had taken Deucalion away from the explosion zone, Dante walks over to his vehicle. The same vehicle that he has been using since his reign of leadership years ago, his GTO Judge. It had been a long time since he had come to Kasaihana since his leave to Wakanda and only he knows the reasons why he has returned. As he placed an unconscious Deucalion in the backseat of his Judge, he says to himself while looking at the fire caused by the explosion-“This place has really gone to hell…”-After he secured Deucalion, Dante gets in the front seat of the car and begins to drive off. As he drives back home, the all too familiar voice of Alfred comes through the intercom.-“Where are we taking him, Sir?”-Dante kept his eyes on the road and spoke with a calm voice, or what it close to his calm-“Taking him back to the house…He’s in bad shape and needs to be healed.”-Alfred then asks-“Are you sure that is a good idea?...No one has been here at all since you left. The forest has taken it back.”-Dante closed his eyes a bit, knowing that the house probably looks like one of those houses you see in the middle of nowhere, covered in moss and vine. Dante then says-“Yes, because I know no matter how bad it looks on the outside…the basement will surely be secure. I’m going to need you to prep everything down there. It’s time for you to return to your battle droid.”-“Yes, Sir. I’ll have it all prepared by the time you arrive here.”-*GOES TO THE POINT OF VIEW OF THE HOUSE* Back at the Villa that was owned by Donnie, it was like Alfred said; vines had come all around the villa and grass poked through the tile floors. The house looked like it had been abandoned for centuries. The walls on the inside of the house were covered in graffiti and other forms of vandalism. The furniture and everything else about the house remained and aged along with the building. A picture of Donnie and Kaori still remains on the counter of the place as if they never left. How long ago those moments seem to be in his eyes. In the living room, the large purple and orange body of Alfred’s remained dormant for years. The Vibranium in his body kept him looking fresh as if he had been just created. (http://cache.gawkerassets.com/assets/images/8/2011/10/noisy_boy_frontbackside_vic.jpg) Suddenly, the orange lights inside of his body began to turn on. They flickered a bit at first and then began to shine brightly in the darkness. His eyes slowly began to glow a bright orange as the battle droid came online. Alfred took a step forward and the vines that had wrapped around his dormant body completely snapped off of him. He moved his arms around to make sure that they still worked properly, in which they did. He said to himself in his robotic like voice-“It’s time to set things up.”-And he made his way over to the basement area to begin prepping it.- 'Lost Love' -As Dante drove down the road that leads to his house, he begins to remember all the memories he has at this old place. Years ago, before his untimely death by the hands of Keyome Tasanagi; all he can remember is the fact that he wanted to settle down. How that day…that fateful day…he had finally come to turns on settling down with Kaori and how he wanted to keep Anna around as a daughter. But that all had to change in one quick moment. One attack that changed it all for him. And how that night led to his own downfall. With his right arm, he rubbed the side of his face remembering the pain that Keyome Tasanagi had brought to him. That’s all he could think about on the drive back home. But when he arrived, he was surprised to see what the villa had become. The water in the pool had become nothing but green gung and probably filled with bacteria. He parked the car in the driveway like he normally would and stepped out of the car. Alfred came out to greet him and said-“Welcome home, Sir.”- Alfred seemed pretty happy to see his creator once again. But Dante didn’t have a smile on at the moment. His eyes stared at what was once a prized possession of his, and how it turned into junk. He looked at Alfred and said-“Take him to the basement please. There’s something I have to see first before I head down there. Alfred nodded and grabbed Deucalion like he was a ragdoll. As his body disappeared into the house, Dante grabbed a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He snapped his fingers and made a spark to light the cigarette as he began to walk towards the house. He made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He walked inside to see that the place looked normal, minus all the planets and vines coming through the place. He walks over to his drawer and opens it up, inside is nothing but a box. A small squared box, black colored, Dante grabs it and slowly opens it up. Inside of the box is a bright engagement ring. The diamond is so bright that it even lights up in the darkest of rooms. At the sight of the ring, Dante’s anger begins to rise. Electricity begins to form around his body as the house begins to shake. Finally he unleashes a surge of energy as he roars out with anger.-“AAAAAHHH!!!!!”-An energy wave bursts through the entire second story and causes the second story to erupt and explode on itself. It resembles the shockwave that is created during an explosion. The entire second story of the house is blown to bits as pieces of wood fall all over the floor around him. As he stands there, gripping the box, the electricity around his body still surges violently. Then to Dante’s surprise, a familiar voice comes through the silence.-“Have you seen her since you’ve come back?”- Dante looked up with his pale white eyes and saw the body of an old rival…Drankin.- 'The Enigma that is...Deucalion Gray' -Dante looked at Drankin with anger and asked-“What the hell are you doing here Drankin?!”-Drankin slowly walked closer to him and said-“I could ask you the same thing Donnie…But I’m not here to see you. I’m here because you have a student of mine. And knowing you…it can’t be for something good.”-Dante calmed down a bit and the electricity around his body began to subside. Dante then said to Drankin-“That’s not my name anymore…And Deucalion isn’t someone I am going to hurt… I brought him here to help him.”-Dante then began to walk downstairs and Drankin slowly followed. When they got to the basement they saw that Alfred had already put Deucalion on the hospital bed and attached him to the monitors. Drankin didn’t wait much longer than that when he asked-“What are you doing to him?”-Dante walked over to the monitors and checked Deucalion’s heartbeat. He then said to Drankin-“He was close to the main point of the blast. If he had been a normal human…he’d have died. But…because of what he is…he lived.”-Drankin raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked-“What he is?”-Dante sighed a bit at that question and then replied to Drankin by saying-“Ya see…this goes back to Deucalion’s father. Back when I was a super soldier I was unable to use Chi. And as you already know, Chi is a limitless source of fighting. No matter how strong I got I would never be able to match Chi fighters because my abilities had limitations. So I tried to change that. Dr.Kakaratto and I worked together hoping to find an answer to my problem…And we thought we did. We tested out a new serum on a low ranked Soramaru worker…it happened to be Deucalion’s father. The experiment was a failure but then…Deucalion was born. He was born with powers similar to the Z-Beast serum. But he wasn’t like me, his power is different than my own…well…as it used to be.”-Drankin listened and then quickly asked-“So is he a super soldier like you were?...or something else?”-Dante kept looking at the heartbeat monitor and then said-“He is…an enigma.”-“An enigma?”-Dante smirked a bit and then said-“Have you ever read the comic ‘Blade’?”-“What does that have to do with anything!?”-“Just answer the question…”-“Yes. I know what Blade is.”-Dante’s smirk widened a bit and said-“Blade is an enigma too. He’s a vampire but without the weaknesses like sunlight or silver…Deucalion here is an enigma. He has the powers of the Z-Beast Serum…but he isn’t a super soldier like I was. His soul…is not corrupted the way mine was.”-Drankin then asks-“But if he is like you…why isn’t he healing? Why isn’t he like you at all? He’s weak right now. I fought him first hand and saw the effects of his power…”-Dante quickly interrupted him by saying-“It’s because he doesn’t know the extent of his power. To him, his powers start and end at the Animalistic Nature that he has like the bone claws and his eyes…But with training, he can be better than any Z-Beast who has ever lived.”-Drankin rubbed his chin a bit and took in all the information he was hearing. He then asked-“So why don’t you teach him?”-Dante laughed and quickly replied with-“I can’t teach anyone anything about Chi. My Chi is different than yours and you know that. I’ve died and come back to this Earth…my entire power and being comes from Garyx and you know that…That’s why you have to teach him.”-Drankin turned around with his arms at his hips, contemplating everything now. As he turned, he looked at the Hall of Suits that Dante has down here in the basement. Drankin then said-“I’ve already told him I would train him. But in Bone Manipulation…not in anything else.”-Dante walked over to Drankin and spoke softly-“There will be no need to teach him anything else after that. Once he learns to master his bone claws and his Chi…I will give him something that will push him over the edge in power.”-“And what might that be Donnie?”-Dante smirked and said in a confident tone-“Something people like us could never have been.”-Dante walked back to Deucalion and said to Drankin-“I’ll be sure to have him back to you soon enough.”-After that, Drankin made his exit.-Alfred then asked Dante-“Should we give him the quick heal?”-Dante then nods his head.- 'Cause we movin on up!' -The next morning, Deucalion slowly woke up in the bed that Dante and Alfred had him on. But to his surprise, no one was there to greet him. He carefully unhooked the wires that were stuck to him and rose up out of bed. He was unaware to where he was at and wasn’t sure if he was somewhere safe. He took a survey of the immediate area and to his knowledge, no one was there. He walks over to a counter where a note is left for him. It reads-“Deucalion, take these gifts from me to help you from now on. Some clothes that won’t immediately break on you when you run into some trouble. On the backpack you will find two Ulak Blades for you to use. They won’t be breaking on you and will help you with your style of fighting until your bone claws become strong enough to fight against blades. On the utility belt you will find a special mini-EMP. You flip the switch and it will shut down electrical appliances in a 500 yard radius….meaning all lights will go out leaving you the advantage with your eyesight. In the left pant pocket you will find enough cash to hold you down in the time being. Also in the belt is a packet of quick heal tablets. Take one of these and you'll be back to normal with the boost you get from fighting to injury. In the right you will find keys to a 1970’ Plymouth Hemi-Cuda. Try not to crash it. PS. I know the house isn’t exactly up to standard levels but you are welcomed to make this place your stomping ground. The password to the basement is “Kaori.” Good luck.”-Deucalion didn’t know what was going on but he hardly ever questioned it when people helped him. He quickly puts the clothes on and quickly feels that these are forms of battle gear. His forearms were covered by a metallic guard, but it fit to his forearms perfectly. Deucalion slowly adjusted his goggles a bit and began to head out where the car was in the driveway waiting for him. He said to himself-“Whoever this benefactor is…I love them haha.”-Deucalion started up the car and the engine roared loud like a lion.-“WOOOHOOOO! Let’s ride!”-Deucalion then exited the villa in the direction back to the second district.- Category:ARK5